In oil and gas wells, fluids are typically produced to the surface by way of production pipe or tubing. The production tubing extends from the well head at the surface down the well to the production zone.
From time to time, it is desired to pull the production tubing from the well. For example, if the well ceases to produce economically, then downhole components, such as the production tubing, can be salvaged and used in another well.
If the production tubing cannot be pulled from the well, then it is frequently desirable to cut or sever the tubing and salvage at least part of the tubing. To cut the tubing, a torch is lowered into the tubing. A particularly effective cutting tool is my radial cutting torch, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,679. The torch creates cutting fluids that project in a radial direction all around the circumference of the tool and severs the tubing with a circumferential cut. The production tubing located above the cut can then be pulled from the well.
In some wells, cables or control lines are run down the well. Some cables or lines control equipment located downhole. For example, the well may be provided with an electric submersible pump, which pump utilizes a power cable. As another example, a safety valve may be located downhole; the safety valve uses a hydraulic control line on the outside of the production tubing. The cables or lines are attached to the outside of the production tubing by clamps.
Cutting the production tubing with the exterior cable or line is difficult. Simply cutting the tubing typically leaves the cable intact, wherein the tubing portions, the upper portion and the lower portion of tubing, are tied together with the cable. Cutting the cable is difficult because the tubing effectively shields the cable from the cutting torch inside of the tubing.
In the prior art, cutting the cable is a two-step process. First, a first torch is lowered into the production tubing to make a first cut through the production tubing. This creates an opening in the tubing and exposes the cable to the inside of the tubing. Then, the first torch is removed and a second torch is lowered into the production tubing to cut the cable through the opening in the tubing. However, aligning the second torch with the tubing opening is difficult. A misalignment of the second torch results in the cable surviving intact and uncut; another torch must be lowered into the tubing for another attempt. Failing to cut the cable with the second torch increases the cost of salvaging the production tubing. Thus, it is desired to cut the cable without the need to align a torch with an opening in the pipe.